She doesn't remember
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: Natsu and lucy met as children, promising to marry each other when they get older but... sometimes things don't go as planned. Will natsu get his happy end with the girl her loves? Or will he end up alone and sad? nalu natsuxlucy natsu x lucy
1. Prologue

The pitter patter of little feet echoed throughout the Heartfilia Mansion.

"Luuucy!" Layla called after her six year old daughter. "Yes mama?" The little blonde girl said as she popped up from behind her mother with a big smile. "There you are darling, I have someone I want you to meet." Layla took lucy's hand in hers as they walked to the front of the mansion. As they neared the door lucy giggled letting go of her mothers hand, she started running slamming the door open.

"Lucy be careful!" Layla yelled worried. "Don't worry mama I won't...AHHH!" The little girl screamed as she tripped down the steps, she waited for the cold hard impact of the ground but never felt it. She peaked open her eyes, seeing a a tan chest she immedietly squeaked out her apologies. "I'm so sorry, gomen nasai!" She bowed moving away from the person that had saved her. She heard a small laugh, looking up from her bow she saw a boy around the same age as her with pink hair wearing a formal white dress shirt that was unbuttoned, black slacks, and sandals. He smiled at her.

"Who are you?" She asked standing up placing her hands on her hips. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! The prince of Magnolia town!" He fist pumped the air with a simple gleefulnes. Lucy raised one of her eyebrows. "Your a prince?" Natsu nodded his head. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm a princess!" She squealed excited. "It's just like the stories right mama!" Lucy turned around looking for her mother.

Layla stood at the top of the stairs with a woman who had white silvery hair and wore an elegant gown smiling as they watched their children interact. Layla nodded her head at her daughter. "Yes it is like a story." Lucy clapped her hands together turning back to face natsu, she had a gleam in her eyes. "When we get older let's get married! Then we can be the king and the queen!" Lucy jumped up grasping natsu's shoulders smiling at him. Natsu looked away with a light blush on his cheeks.

"A-alright." he stuttered embarrassed. Lucy smirked. "Why are you blushing? Is it because you can't handle how cute and adorable I am?" She giggled. Natsu stood his ground and faced her. "No I think your wierd!" He pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy let go of his shoulders looking down at the ground, her bangs covered her eyes, she pretend started to sniffle and wipe at her eyes. Natsu panicked wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" He apologised, scared he hurt her feelings.

Lucy pushed natsu away as she fell on her butt on the ground. "Are you...?" Natsu never finished his sentence because lucy had burst out laughing pointing her finger at him.

"You fell for it! You fell for it!" She laughed smiling brighter than the sun. Natsu felt a small smile rise to his lips. "Luce, when we get older I promise I'll marry you." Natsu bowed formally. Lucy's eyes widened as a blush spread to her cheeks and she scrambled to stand up brushing off the dirt from her dress. She curtsied.

"I would like that very much Prince Dragneel."

Layla and Grandine smiled at the children. "See I told you we wouldn't have to tell them, they did it all on their own." Layla smiled walking grandine inside leaving the children to play their games.

"Grandine, I have a favor to ask." "Yes what is it?" Layla sighed. "I know my illness is getting worse. I don't have much longer to live. Jude is always away on business and I know he would never be able to raise lucy right on his own. Would you please watch over lucy. When I die she gets all my keys." Grandine gasped. "Layla can she handle all that power?" She nodded. "Yes, lucy is a strong girl." Grandine grabbed layla's hand in her own.

"Don't worry i'll watch over her for as long as I can given the current circumstances." Layla smiled. "Thank you grandine, I know it won't be easy. You still have to teach wendy her sky dragon slayer magic and Igneel has to teach natsu his fire dragon slayer magic." "Oh don't Worry about it. I'll tell my darling wendy to watch over lucy when I can't anymore." Layla smiled.

"Thank you grandine."

~~~ NATSU'S POV~~~

Eleven years later a prince who declined taking the throne sat at the bar in fairy tail, his red guild mark sticking out from his sleevless vest. I looked over at my team mates. Gray, erza, happy, and lucy. I couldn't help but sigh as I lightly banged my head on the counter. It hurts to remember.

"What's wrong natsu?" Lucy asked as she sat next to me on the bar stool.

_Ecspecially when she doesn't remember._

**a/n: There it is, I don't know if this should turn into a multi-chapter fan fic or if I should just leave it like this. Tell me what you think minna! **


	2. capricorn's advice

**a/n: Okay so since I was asked to continue this I will. I hope it lives up to everyones expectations :)**

"What's wrong natsu?" Lucy asked as she sat next to him on the bar stool.

_Ecspecially when she doesn't remember. Lucy, why don't you remember? I thought we said we'd get married when we got older. I never thought you'd forget about me, our promise to eachother, everything. _Natsu felt his heart throb with an all to familiar pain.

He refused to talk, his eyes filled with a pain that he usually wouldn't let be show at the guild. He was known as the dense and over excited fire dragon slayer that was constanly causing trouble and being happy. He wanted people to know him like that for a reason, He didn't want them to know his true emotions.

Lucy frowned poking his arm. "Naaaattsssuuuu!" She whined when she didn't get a response. She threw her arms around him making him face her. "Natsu. Dragneel. Tell me what's wrong." The blonde droned out, her brown eyes pierced into his onyx ones. she frowned more as she realised the usual fire that ignited his eyes wasn't there anymore. She pulled away defeated. She focused her gaze on the ground.

"Natsu why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She sniffled as her eyes started to water. Natsu sighed.

_Be happy with what your given, accept the fact that she doesn't remember. Be happy she ran away from home and you found her. Be happy your with her right now. Be happy._

"Hey luce I'm bored let's go on a mission!" He said getting up from the barstool and placing his hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up wiping at her eyes and smiled. Natsu was smiling and all though the fire still wasn't there in his eyes she would accept this for now, just so he wouldn't seem sad again.

_I'll hide my pain away, and never let anyone see it. Ecspecially not lucy._ Natsu put more emphasis on his smile trying to make her forget he was sad a moment ago. It worked.

"What kind of mission shall we go on?" Erza said walking up to them hearing the word mission. Natsu grabbed lucy's hand and pulled her to the board. "Not the team erza, just me and lucy. Even happy is gonna stay behind." He informed the red head who frowned shrugging it off. "Have it your way natsu, be careful on the mission. Also, let anything happen to lucy and i'll kill you." She looked him dead serious in the eyes, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

"Aye sir! I mean ma'am!" He saluted before grabbing a simple mission off the board and getting it checked by mira. Lucy looked at the flyer as they walked out of the guild, her keys gingled and glowed against her hip. She reached down touching them, a jolt of electricity shot through her body, she stopped dead in her tracks standing still as she calmed her nerves from the unexpected shock. Natsu looked at her worried.

"What's wrong luce?" Lucy looked up at him confused. "M-my keys. They just shocked me." Natsu hesitantly reached out and grabbed her keys off her belt, flipping through them he stopped at capricorns.

_Capricorn remembers when lucy and I were together as kids. He was a faithful spirit to layla, I'm glad lucy has him now._

Natsu unconsciously rubbed his thumb over the key and capricorn appeared. The goat man looked between natsu and lucy. "Hello natsu, hime. How may I assist you today?" Natsu smiled sheepishly handing lucy her keys back. "Sorry capricorn, I accidently rubbed my thumb over your key, did you think lucy was calling you?" Capricorn shook his head. "No, I knew it was you natsu, but your magic, it seems distressed. If it's ok with you hime, may I talk to natsu for a moment in private?" Lucy smiled. "Sure capricorn, when your done you know what to do." She skipped ahead of natsu heading towards her home to pack.

"Natsu, are you alright? And don't lie to me." Capricorn crossed his arms over his chest. The pinkette sighed. "I just wish she remembered. It kills me to know she's so close to me yet she only see's me as a friend now! I miss the old days when she would let me hold her in my arms. I miss how we used to joke about having 33 kids. I just miss everything man." Capricorn took in all natsu said and clapped him on the back.

"I envy your love for hime. Natsu if you miss the old days and what you two used to have then recreate it." Natsu looked at him confused. "How?" "Build up another relationship with her, fall in love with her all over again, this time draggin her with you in a head over heels ordeal. Recreate the love you two once shared."

"But lucy doesn't remember." Natsu's eyes dulled. "It doesn't matter whether she remembers or not. The point is that you can start a relationship with her just like in the past if you try. I know you can do it natsu." Capricorn gave him a thumbs up as he dissappeared back to the spirit world. Natsu felt a wide grin spread across his face, the fiery determination returned to his eyes and he started sprinting to lucy's apartment. "Thank you capricorn. Now it's about time I get back our previous relationship."

**a/n: idek (._. what do you guys think? PLease FOLLOW REVIEW & FAVORITE! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!**


	3. Memory Inn

"Thank you capricorn. Now it's about time I get back our previous relationship."

Natsu ran to lucy's apartment one thing on his mind, he would get lucy back no matter what the cost. He ran straight up to the door ignoring the window, his fist balled up ready to knock. He stopped.

"What am I going to do? Just say lucy I love you, oh! Let's go get married and have a million kids, and just spring all my emotions out on her. UGH! FUCK!" Natsu yelled as he got frustrated with himself. The door was pulled open in a rush, the face of a panick stricken lucy came into his view calming him. "Natsu are you alright? I heard you yell and thought something might have happened." Lucy hugged him, being sincere about her actions.

"Naw I'm fine luce, thanks for worrying about me though. It means alot ya know." He smiled returning the embrace. When lucy pulled away he swore he saw a light pink flush across her cheeks though it was probably just his imagination. "So uh,"

_'Crap I still don't know what to say! Should I just tell her I love her? Or do I play it cool and relaxed?'_

Lucy giggled poking natsu in the cheek, he blinked repetitively looking at her. "You were making some pretty wierd faces natsu, are you ok?" Lucy asked as she consealed her giggles. "I uh, yeah I'm fine luce don't worry. Are you ready to go on the mission?" Lucy frowned knowing natsu wasn't telling the truth but knew better than to push him. "Yeah I'm ready, Let me grab my bag and we can go." She rushed inside grabbing her knapsack.

_'I chickened out. What a loser.' _ He sighed.

Lucy came back locking the door, she dragged natsu to the train station; Complaints falling from his mouth like drool from a baby's. "Stop complaining natsu we're already on the train." Natsu stopped looked around and pouted. He hated going on trains, not because he just got sick but because he got sick in front of lucy and looked weak. "Sometimes I wish igneel never taught me this magic." He grumbled through gagging. Lucy looked at him shocked.

"Don't say that natsu! When we were little you were so excited to learn it." Natsu stopped dead in his tracks his motion sickness forgotten for the moment.

"What did you just say?" His mind went blank as all the thoughts flooded his mind. Lucy huffed. "I said Don't say that natsu cause when we were little you were so excited to learn it and you used to smile so happily to know you were being taught by a dragon." A graceful smile flitted across lucy's face.

_'Does she remember? Is she going to remember our promise? What made her remember?'_

"Luce, that was also the time your mom started training you to be a celestial mage. She first showed you capricorn then. Remember?" Lucy nodded her head, a reminiscent look filled her eyes. Natsu smiled as he felt hope rise in his chest.

"Do you remember our promise?" He asked going out on a limb, hoping with everything, with his heart, his mind, and soul that she would remember and love him the way she used to. He watched as she scrunched her nose up in thought, she shook her head. He felt it.

His heart fell, dropping to the ground as the last ounce of hope he had put into asking her was thrown away and he was left empty handed and broken staring into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl he loved. Lucy frowned realising the hurt on his face was caused by her. "Was I suppose to remember it?" He nodded his head forcing a smile to his face. "Yeah luce you were, but it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure one day you'll remember." Natsu turned away looking out the window of the train.

"Natsu why won't you just tell me my memories, what I'm suppose to remember?" He sighed. "Because it's up to you to remember the memories we made together as kids." Lucy sighed as she was rejected.

Natsu carefully got off the train careful not to puke. Lucy was still annoyed and wasn't talking to him yet. He smiled as his feet made contact with solid ground. He shaded his eyes with his hand looking up at the sky. "It's getting kinda late luce, let's stay at a hotel for tonight." Lucy shrugged her shoulders walking to the inn as natsu followed behind her.

"Hello! Hi, welcome to the Memory Inn where all You dreams come true and you make the best of memories! How may I help you today?" The lady at the desk asked. "Can we get two rooms please?" The lady looked at a book and smiled. "Sorry but we only have one room open, is that ok miss?" Lucy nodded forking over the jewels and grabbing the room key.

"43,43,43,43,43,43,43..." Lucy mumbled to herself looking for the room. She found it opening the door she saw that there was one bed in the room, a good sized bathroom, a small kitchenette, a balcony, and a good sized living room. She smiled to herself knowing she could get him to sleep on the floor.

Natsu huffed walking into the room, he's been in better for the price they paid. He set down the things they had brought and flopped on the bed landing on his back. Lucy glared at him. She smirked as she ran and jumped on the bed landing on the dragon slayer knocking the breath right out of his lungs. He wrapped his arms around her waist pouting as she laughed. "Luce that hurt." He whined. "Well you shouldn't flop on the bed it's not good for the furniture." "But you jumped on it!" "Only to land on you!" "Whatever luce." He flipped them over so he was straddling lucy. She felt a deep blush spread across her pale cheeks, she gently reached up brushing a strand of natsu's hair out of his eyes, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Natsu..."

"Luce..."

She leaned up slowly and...

**HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Guess what happens next... A) they kiss B) lucy pushes him off of her C) Lucy regains part of her memory**

**PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Mentally cracked

"Natsu..."

"Luce..."

She leaned up slowly, their lips coming closer and closer. Their breath mingled in the small distance between thier faces, she closed the gap placing a passionate loving kiss on his lips. Her feelings that she didn't understand, the emotions she had worked so hard for him not to notice because she didn't understand them herself, were shared with him.

"Lucy," Natsu's husky voice whispered to her over and over again as he slowly pulled away staring into her eyes. Her eyes had glazed over, blankly staring back at him. "Lucy!" He yelled as panic flooded his mind. He shook her shoulders. A harsh push to his stomach pushed him away from her. Her eyes flashed gold before turning back to their normal chocolate honey brown. She cautiosly reached her hand to her mouth, her fingers gently traced her lips, her eyes flashed gold, a gasp escaped her lips.

"Lucy!" Lucy could hear natsu screaming her name, but she couldn't reply. _Why was he screaming? What's happening to me? I feel so numb, I remember kissing natsu, then...then! _The images flashed through her mind, her and natsu around the age of six, him catching her against his chest as she fell from the steps. Natsu picking a red rose and handing it to her in the garden at the heartfilia manor, and her and natsu promising to get married when they got older, the pinky promise that was sealed with a kiss. The promise she was never suppose to forget about.

Her vision flashed gray and she saw another memory. Her small child form standing next to her mothers grave as tears fell from her face. A boy, natsu, walked up to her and cradled her in his arms, he whispered sweet nothings into her ears telling her he would never leave her alone that he would always support her even if she ever forgot him. Her vision flashed gold and she could see the hotels room again, natsu was on the other side of the bed from her with a panic stricken face. She reached her hand out to him slowly.

"Natsu..." The world turned black around her as she blacked out into the shadows falling asleep. The feeling of natsu embracing her gently but strongly was the last thing she felt before she started to dream.

_**"Natsu! Guess what?" Lucy smiled. "What is it luce?" "I got a date tonight!" The blonde replied happily. Natsu didn't reply fast. "With who?" "With loke of course!" Natsu put on a smile for her. "I'm happy for you." His heart cracked. His face gained a crack right through the middle like when a rock hits glass. The image slowly faded to a new one of him. **_

_**"**__I'm sorry natsu." Lucy whimpered watching her dream go by._

_**"Luuuuushy!" Natsu yelled climbing into her window. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Aaaagggh!" Lucy screamed pulling away flushed from a light peck of a kiss on the cheek from gray. "Natsu use the door!" Natsu smiled. "Sure luce." CRACK! Natsu's face looked like a small spider web of cracks.**_

_"Natsu!" Lucy's blood curdling scream filled her dream world._

_**"Luce do you remember our promise?" "Was I suppose to remeber?" SMASH! Natsu's entire face broke and he fell to the ground breaking like an antique glass doll.**_

_Sobs racked the celestial mage, she reached out to touch the pieces of natsu in her dream grasping air, the pieces of him drifting away carried away by a breeze. "Natsu! Don't leave me alone!" She cried._

Lucy bolted up right, the covers ofthe bed in the inn fell off her shoulders. She brought her knees up to her chest burying her face in her hands, her face was damp from crying in her sleep. She felt movement beside her. She turned her head seeing natsu sit up in the bed, the blankets fell off of him revealing his bare chest and taut muscles. Concern flashed across his face and he was by her wrapping his arms around her shoulders immediately.

"Lucy are you ok? Why are you crying?" Natsu asked wiping the tears from her face. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck jumping on him knocking him over till he was laying on his back. "I-i'm so sorry natsu! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean not to remember it! I'm sorry I didn't remember! Please forgive me!" She sobbed. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. "L-luce, what do you mean? Do you, do you remember?" He asked scared she was just teasing him. His vision blurred as he saw lucy nod her head yes. He let an enormous smile flash across his face as he crashed his lips against hers knocking the breath from her lungs. She pulled away with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Natsu, now that I remember what's going to happen?" Natsu frowned, he had never thought about that. He had always assumed, that when she remembered they would just get married. But thinking clearly about that now he realized how naïve that sounded. "How bout we start slow luce, I don't want to screw anything up." Lucy smiled leaning her forehead against his. "I'd like that if we went slow." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey luce?"

"Yeah natsu what is it?" He took a deep breath readying himself to say what's been on his mind for so long.

**a/n: HAHAHA! IT WAS A,B,&C! How was this chapter idk if I pulled the whole dream thing off or if I pulled off her gaining back her memories. Guess what is gonna happen next minna! I want you guys to tell me what you think is gonna happen next!**


	5. The mayor

**A/N: admin doesn't own fairy tail or the quote from **  
**The fault in our stars ****by john green**

"Lucy I'm in love with you." A soft smile graced her lips. "Natsu." She muttered his name happily. "I am," he said. He was staring at her, she could see the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'm in love with you, and i'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout in the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been turned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." She smiled, her entire being glowed with happieness, She remembered this feeling now, the feeling she got when ever she was with natsu. It was love.

"I love you to!" She kissed his lips real quick, giving him a taste of the fiery woman she was. "I never knew gaining knowledge of my past would ever feel so good." She sighed happily squeazing natsu in a tight death grip of an embrace. "Hey luce, I know this is something to celebrate but we should go back to sleep. We still have the mission to finish tomorrow and if we wanna get married then we have to start saving up money. Right?" Lucy nodded. "Your right, good night natsu." She smiled placing one last kiss on his lips before rolling off him onto her side. She laid next to him and drifted off to sleep as he wrapped his strong arms around her, cuddling her while they slept.

Lucy woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She sniffed the air. "Mmm that smells good." She said stepping out of bed making her way over to the kitchenette she saw natsu placing scrambled eggs and bacon onto two plates. "Good morning luce. How did you sleep?" He asked placing the plate on the table in front of lucy. She smiled sitting down and digging into the food. "I slept really good." She said after swallowing her mouthful of food. He smiled sitting down to eat his own food. "I'm glad." He ate his food in big bites finishing fast. "Why did you eat so fast?" Lucy asked glancing back down at her plate that was still half full.

"We still have to complete the mission." He told her going to gather up there things whie she finished eating. "OH! I forgot." Lucy flushed embarrassed finishing her food, she changed into her a jean mini skirt and green top with white sandals, tying her hair up with a pink bow. "Kay I'm ready natsu." She smiled walking up to him. "Let's head out then!" He smiled saying as they left the room, they gave the room key to the woman at the desk.

"Ok, we have to go see the mayor for the request." Lucy informed him. He nodded turning to the direction of the mayors building.

They reached the mayors building, they knocked on the door. A maid answered. "Hello, how may I help you?" "Hi, we are the mages from fairy tail." Lucy answered giving a light curtsie. "We accepted the mission that was posted." Recognition dawned on the maids face. "Oh yes, right this way." The maid ushered them to the mayors room wasting no time. The maid knocked on the door, a short pudgy man opened it. "Yes, what is it?" "These mages accepted the mission we put out. Their from fairy tail." Her voice sounded as if she were talking about a far away exotic land.

The mayors face lit up with joy. "Yes, yes! Please come in. Make yourself at home. Would you like any food any drinks?" The mayor asked as he showed the two into his office. Lucy shook her head. 'No thank you we're fine. We just ate before we came here. Now about this mission, you didn't really explain what we had to do." "Oh...hehee. About the mission, the time range has been changed and the level has been as well, it is now an s-class mission. Though since I troubled you to come all the way here, would you still like to do it? I'll raise the reward." He said looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Fine alright. But you need to tell us the details of the mission. On the flyer we got at the guild all it said was: Simple mission, see mayor in hanyou village to know more. Reward is 76,000 jewels."(a/n: Idk if thats a village in ft but I just came up with that on the spot.)

The mayor sweat dropped. "I told mia, the maid, to make it simple but not that simple. I apologize. The mission is to go defeat a small dark guild that has been terrorizing the village as of late." "But I thought you said it was an s-class mission now?" Natsu questioned, wondering what was so hard about the misssion to make it an s-class. "Well you see, the dark guild known as Blood Corpse, has recently acquired a new mage to their team. Before he joined them, the town could easily defeat them, but now with him we can't lay a finger on them. He's terrifying." The mayor shuddered as his face turned pale. "W-what's his name?" Lucy studdered asking.

"He's known as The blood meister."

**A/N:OOOOoooOOOOOOOOooooooOOooooOOhhhhhHHHHhhhhHHHHhhh! the blood meister! Sounds so scary! xD** **lol please review, follow and favorite minna!**


	6. Blood Corpse

"He's known as The blood meister."

"The blood meister, what's his real name?" Lucy's look was down cast, her bangs coverd her eyes. "I have no clue." "What's his magic?" "His magic. Well, his magic is wierd. He uses blood magic."

Lucy frowned, tapping natsu on his shoulder. "Yeah luce?" "No matter what happens from this point on never leave me." She whispered just audible enough for him to hear. He tilted his head looking at her. "Why, what's gonna happen luce?" She shook her head. "Nothing natsu don't worry just yet."

"So uh mayor, where are we going to find this, dark guild?" Lucy asked spacing out her wording as she tried to calm down. "You'll find their guild by the mountains entrance in the middle of the forest east of this town." Lucy nodded. "How much is the reward now?" "127,900 jewels." "Ok, see you when we've defeated the dark guild." Lucy grabbed natsu's hand and walked out of the building.

"What was that about luce?" Natsu asked confused by her behavior. "A dark guild has been made stronger and is hurting people natsu, that's what that was about." "Yeah, but we're going to defeat them easily." He clapped his hand over his flexing bicep. Lucy sighed. "No natsu, we don't know that. Do you realise how rare blood magic is?" He shook his head. "Blood magic is like a 1 in 2 billion thing here, you have to have an immense amount of magic and physical strength, not to mention you have to be born into a family with the magic in their ancestry. The user of blood magic can," "Luce just stop, I don't care what the person can do because I'm going to defeat him." Natsu smiled confidently grabbing her hand running off towards the direction of the dark guild.

Lucy protested digging her heels into the ground trying to get him to stop. "Natsu stop! We need a plan if we want to defeat them!" He ignored her, he sped up, the steady sound of his feet slapping against the ground with each new step that brought them closer and closer to the dreaded blood magic using mage. "NATSU...!" Natsu clapped his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet luce or they'll hear us." It was to late.

Red flashed in front of their eyes, lucy screamed as a black scythe sliced at the air in front of her cutting her thigh as it swung lower. Natsu was already in action, his fist ablaze with a red and orange flickering flames. He charged forward with a war cry. His fist hit coming into contact with someone. He looked at what he hit, a clay doll lay smashed and broken at his feet a black scythe gripped firmly in its hands. "Luce are you alright?" He called out to the girl still behind the bush. "Yeah I had virgo bandage me up." "Then can you come check this out." Lucy stood up wincing as pain seared through her thigh, ignoring it best she could she walked to natsu. She stared at the clay doll on the ground gripping the scythe.

"It's his isn't lucy? They did say he was a meister, so I guess they meant scythe meister." Natsu kicked the clay rubble. "Natsu don't do that!" "Why?" A tick mark appeared by the side of her head. She stood ready to lucy kick him but before he could a rustling sound came from the bushes all around them, clay dolls dressed in battle armor ran at them, they all had scythes strapped to their backs and katana's at their sides.

"More clay dolls." Natsu sighed sniffing the air. "You make it seem like it's a bad thing." Lucy said as she grabbed at her whip bringing out flueve de'toiles, it sprang to life under her command. Natsu snickered. "Well it is considering how bad I wanna good fight righ now." "Tch' whatever." Lucy flicked her whip at the clay dolls, it wrapped around their feet with an effortless grace. She tugged her whip up sending five clay dolls soaring through the sky till they hit a tree breaking into nonthingness.

"Well look who's all excited." Natsu teased going to punch the clay dolls in the face. "This would be a lot funner if they would actually try to block and attack back. But it seems like those weapons are just for show." Natsu sighed sadly as he got in stance. "Roar of the fire dragon!" He yelled breathing out his fiery attack killing the clay dolls that were left.

"That seemed a little to easy." Lucy put away her whip. Natsu nodded. "Where did they come from?" Natsu sniffed the air picking up on the smell of the clay dolls and blood towards the east were the mayor said the dark guild was located at. "They came from that way." He pointed toward the east. Lucy took off at a steady jogging pace trying her best to stay quiet as not to alarm blood corpse, natsu followed behind her. The entrance to the guild came into their view fast. The door was painted black with silver studded spikes sticking out around the framing, the guild was inside a mountain. The shape of a rose with blood dripping off thorns was carved into the mountain above the guild door.

"There's the guild." Lucy whispered. "I have a pl...Natsu?" Lucy looked around for the dragon slayer, he was just behind her now he was no where to be found. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Lucy face palmed. "Natsu you baka." Lucy ran to the door of the guild, she pushed it open. CRASH! An explosion blasted her out of the door immediately, she hit the ground hard rolling to a stop. She coughed. "Damn it." She muttered under her breathe. She shakily stood to her feet, her cut on her thigh had reopened and was bleeding a steady line down her leg. "Open gate of the bull! Taurus!" The bull came out wielding his axe. "Moo! What can I do for you today miss lucy?" He asked as his eyes turned to heart shapes and he ogled her body. "Now is not the time taurus! Please help me fight." He nodded turning serious. She pulled out her whip as it came to life. They ran into the dark guild.

Lucy gasped, natsu was surrounded by around a hundred clay dolls that were wielding red scythes attacking him, slash after slash. There was never enough time for him to counter attack before the next clay doll started to hit him. She heard a manical laugh. Lucy loked up, there sitting on the railing of the second floor was a man with dark blue hair, and piercing lime green eyes. He whipped a red string in front of him back and forth like a conductor as he controlled the clay dolls. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him glaring. She and taurus charged at him, jumping u in the air she flsicked her wrist, her whip wraped around the mans ankle. He looked at her, his eyes had black circles around them, his smile cut clear across his face.

"A new play toy has entered the game. What shall we play? I think I'll make you dance." He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his thumb, blood started to drip from it. He slashed his thumb out at lucy, a string of blood connected to his thumb swung slicing her across the chest causing her to scream. Natsu stopped attacking the clay dolls, panick etched into his features. "Luuucy!" He cried out trying to get to her but wasn't able to as the clay dolls disquised as members attacked him. They cut at his arms and legs, not hitting anything criticle. He stepped back trying to dodge only to fall back into more of the clay dolls. They cut once more at his legs, he fell to the ground. His legs were torn and bloody, the scythes from the 'puppets' had cut open his legs and made him unable to walk.

Taurus now stood in front of lucy, a determined look on his face. "You won't harm lucy's gorgues body." He ran forward to the blue haired mage. He jumped up swinging his axe. The man just smiled wider as the string of blood turned to a crimson scythe and cut at the spirit leaving a deep gouge in his chest, he disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy heaved as she forced herself up. "Don't hurt my spirits." She muttered angered. The man laughed a sinical grin came on his face as he jumped down from the railing and landed in front of her.

"What was that pawn? I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of that dragon slayer being defeated. Lucy's eyes widened and she whipped her head towards natsu's direction. He was surrounded by the clay dolls stuck not being able to stand. He defended himself the best he could, he wasn't losing but he wasn't winning either. Lucy knew he would pull through. He was a fairy tail wizard after all. "Oopa just kidding." She heard the man, blood meister, say as he placed his palm flat on lucy's chest. She squeaked. "W-what are you doing?" "Secret art: blood control." He pulled his hand back as a smirk formed over his grin. "You can't win."

"That's a!" Lucy couldn't talk anymore, it was as if her mouth had been wired shut. She wanted to turn her head to glare at hte blood mage, but she couldn't. She felt her body move on it's own. The man was smirking even wider now. "Now it's time for the main show. What shall I have you do? Maybe I'll have you kill your own partner!" The man laughed as he controlled lucy's body, she walked closer and closer to natsu. The clay dolls moved out of her way.

_Please let someone help us! I don't want to hurt him! I don't want to hurt natsu!_

**A/N: so minna, what do you guys think? whats gonna happen next? Will someone come to their rescue and stop the blood meister from making lucy kill natsu?** **Also most loose ends to this story will be cleared up near the end of the story, like the flash of gold in lucy's eyes when her memories were recovered. Though who's to say she has all her memories back? Lucy's memories started coming back so suddenly because of the moment she shared with natsu, it triggered her mind to remember how they used to be, like all lovey dovey and stuff. Just thought I'd clear that up if there was any confusion or somethin C:**


	7. Safe haven, thank you spirits!

Please_ let someone help us! I don't want to hurt him! I don't want to hurt natsu!_

There was a flash of gold, standing before Lucy with their arms crossed over their chests was Capricorn and loke dressed in all their glory. "I'm afraid I have to stop you my love, before you do something you'd regret." Loke pushed his glasses up. Capricorn grunted walking towards the blood mage.

_Thank mavis!_

The blood meister laughed stepping up to Capricorn. "Oh look at the little goat, have you come to play too?" He tilted his head to the side with a shit eating grin. Capricorn narrowed his eyes at the man. "You should be an easy target once," He didn't get to finish as the mage lunged at him, his palm made contact with Capricorns arm. "Secret art: blood control." He moved his hand up, Capricorn didn't move. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he continually moved his hand in different ways trying to get Capricorn to move but failed every time. Capricorn chuckled. "You can't control a celestial spirit only humans."

Loke smirked watching the confused look on the blood mages face as Capricorn wouldn't obey him. He turned his focus back to the controlled Lucy. "Lucy I know you can beat this, you can't be controlled even if it's by a blood mage, your way strong. You saved me remember, you met the spirit king! What kind of celestial mage can do that? Only you." Loke encouraged trying to get her to fight against the magic.

_Oh loke, I would fight this if I could but blood magic isn't something that can be won by sheer force. _Lucy thought sadly knowing the only chance they had of winning was if they nulled his magic or if they beat him directly.

Lucy's body moved on its own. Her fist clenched swinging forward with a force she generally wouldn't have straight for loke's face. His eyes widened as he side stepped the punch. "Lucy, I apologize." He muttered under his breath. Lucy kicked her leg up, kneeing him in the ribs. He coughed jumping back. "Lion brilliance!" His body lit up brighter and brighter blinding Lucy momentarily. He snuck behind her and hit her pressure point, effectively knocking her out.

The blood meister looked over to where Lucy was fighting loke to see that loke had knocked the blonde out. "Tsk tsk lion's don't know how to play fair right goat?" He said jumping in the air as Capricorn aimed a deadly blow to his head barely missing by a hair. "The only person who doesn't know how to play fair is you, though I doubt you'll be playing your games for much longer because we are going to beat you." Capricorn clenched his fist and jumped at the mage hitting him square in the jaw with all of his power. A cracking sound was heard. "I will use all my power to stop you, you don't deserve to foil the plans of my beloved hime and natsu. I will never allow you to hurt her." The blood mage coughed and spit out a tooth. "You play rough, I like that." The blood mage smirked. "Though I do believe I've figured out your plan already." Capricorn raised an eyebrow. "You planned on distracting me so that lion over there could try and stop the girl, though that really won't work. You see, just because she's knocked out now doesn't mean I can't control her because I can. Watch and learn." He clenched his right fist and pointed his left index finger at loke making a swiping notion in the air. Lucy's fist was brought down on loke's back with a deafening cracking sound heard. Loke stopped dead in his tracks dropping her on the ground as he fell to his knees clutching at the floor beneath him as he felt his bones slowly crack and try to mold back together.

_Not good I have to return the celestial plains. Damn it I'm sorry Lucy, please do your best Capricorn._

Loke disappeared in a puff of smoke. "See goat, even he can't withstand the power I bestow on her when I control her blood. Just face it, I will win, and you will lose." Capricorn frowned. He didn't like the way this mage acted and he didn't like how he was controlling Lucy, his key holder. A grunt was heard and before anyone knew it the blood mage was punched in the ribs. He hunched over coughing, little splotches of blood splattered on the floor. "Don't ever! Underestimate! Fairy tail mages!" Natsu stood wobbly on his legs, they were still wounded but he had forced himself to stand up and fight.

Capricorn took this as his cue and ran forward he focused storing up his magical power into his right foot and then just like Lucy's genuine Lucy kick, brought his leg down hard on the blood mage. The blood mage fell to the ground his legs sprawled out around him. His limbs twitched as he tried to stand up, he pushed himself up using his arms but they quickly gave in flailing out from under him.

Capricorn smirked. They hadn't done much to defeat the mage but with the accumulated damage they had caused he had a few broken ribs, a split lip, a missing tooth, a cracked jaw, and a cracked skull thanks to Capricorn's version of a Lucy kick that was powered up with magic. He punctured the blood mages pressure point knocking him out, he turned to look at the dragon slayer. "Hey natsu I thought you were trapped behind a wall of those clay dolls?" Natsu gave his signature grin. "I defeated them of course." "Well what about Lucy? Wasn't she trying to kill you to?" Capricorn asked. Natsu pointed to where Lucy was. "She seems to be caught by herself."

Capricorn smile as he looked back to where Lucy was, there standing next to the once controlled Lucy was Gemini, transformed as Lucy, using flueve de 'toiles to constrain the real Lucy until the blood mage was under control and in prison. "I guess we should clean up this mess." Capricorn disappeared to the celestial realm for a moment and returned with a magic infused rope and tide the knocked out blood mage up.

Capricorn stayed out using his own magic as he carried Lucy while natsu carried the blood mage to the magic council guards.

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked turning to Capricorn after he turned in the renegade mage. The spirit shrugged his shoulders. "I suggest you get a hotel and rest for tonight. Your still injured so when you get a room, just rub your thumb over Virgo's key and she'll come out on her own magic and bandage you up." Natsu nodded. "So I assume you're leaving now?" Capricorn nodded. "Yes, I have to go back now. Will you be alright carrying Lucy by yourself?" Natsu smiled and nodded. Capricorn handed Lucy over to him and nodded his head. In a puff of smoke natsu and Lucy were all by themselves now. The streets of the town were surprisingly empty, though they were lucky. An inn was just across the street from them.

Natsu limped carrying her bridal style, he walked into the inn and was immediately given a room with no questions asked due to his injuries. He smiled at the lady that had helped him to the room he and Lucy would be sharing, he closed the door and laid her on the big and comfy bed. Lucy snuggled into the blanket, she hadn't woken up since she was knocked out by loke.

"Luce." Natsu whispered quietly under his breath, he just wanted her to wake up so he could make sure she was alright. He gently grabbed her keys and rubbed his thumb over Virgo's. The maiden appeared in front of him with medical supplies and before he could even talk she had cleansed and wrapped his wounds disappearing in a puff a smoke. He sighed. "Thanks Virgo."

He looked back at Lucy, she had an emotionless face as she slept. He slowly crawled on the bed laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist he sniggled into her warmth.

"Good night luce, sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead.

**a/n: idk I suck at fight scenes and I wanted to end it so I did, I think I did a pretty ok job. What do you guys think? Also If you have a one shot you would like to be written pm me and tell me, i'll write it for you if I've seen the anime C:**


	8. The process (1)

"Good night luce, sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead.

Lucy lazily opened her eyes, she felt so crappy. She rubbed her eyes yawning and sat up, the blankets fell from her shoulders pooling around her waist. She reached over next to her in the bed, he wasn't there. She sighed. "Natsuuu..." She called his name like a little child. "Where are you?" Lucy got up from the bed walking around the room. _'Where ae we?'_ She thought not having any recognition from after loke knocked her out. She walked farther into the apartment, the sound of running water met her ears. "Damn, he must be in the shower." Grumbling to herself she went to the kitchen and opened the small fridge and grabbed a mini bottle of champagne.

"Never to early to get a drink." She chided herself as she popped open the bottle and took a swig. "Ahhhhh nothing quite like a good alcoholic drink in the morning, cana would be proud." Lucy giggled at the thought of cana already drinking macau and wakaba under the table, maybe even laxus and master. "Luce?" She heard natsu call her name, she hadn't even heard him get out of the shower. "Yeah natsu i'm over here." She called as she put the mini champagne bottle back in the fridge.

"When did you wake up?" Lucy turned arlund to face him, stopping dead in her tracks a deep red blush found its way onto her cheeks. "J-just now. N-natsu." "Yeah luce?" "Can you p-please put some clothes on." Natsu looked down, his toned and tan chest was visible, he only had a white towel wrapped around his waist, it hung low letting his V-line show slightly. Natsu smirked. "Your wierd luce." He walked out of the room laughing to himself.

"Well excuse me." She huffed. She went to the living room and sat down on the small couch. It wasn't even a couch it was more of a love seat. She crossed her legs as she waited for natsu to come out of the room finished changing. "Hey luce?" She sighed. "What is it natsu?" "Can you come here for a second?" "Fine." She growled out between clenched teeth. She stomped her way to the bedroom. "What the bloody hell?!" Lucy's face paled, standing before her next to natsu was someone she had thought long gone, someone who in all rights shouldn't be standing before her. The woman had long jet black raven hair, bright blue eyes, a heart shaped face, and an hourglass figure just like lucy. She wore a short lace dress, with thigh high black leather boots.

"Hello lucy." Lucy froze, her eyes started glow gold, the air around the trio became cold and you could see their breath as they breathed. "Lucy dear, calm down. Or do you want to speed up the process?" Lucy's eyes continued to glow gold getting brighter and brighter. Natsu was confused. "The process. What process?" He glared at the woman who had spoke . "Oh the process? You don't know about that? Well let me explain. You see child lucy here is obviously a heartfilia and the heartfilia are a rare race of," Capricorn appeared behind the woman, he wrote a small symbol on her left shoulder blade and she fell to the ground passed out before she could finish her senence. "Vile woman." Capricorn spat venomously. Lucy's eyes started to slowly stop glowing gold, returning back to their normal chocolate brown, the air returned to normal temperature.

Lucy looked down at her hands, they had tribal like tattoos inscripted on them. "C-capricorn what just happened?" Her voice held fear. "Why was she here? How was she here!" Lucy yelled. Capricorn sighed. "She never died, your mother just trapped her in a cell in the celestial world." Lucy's eyes widened. "What about these tattoos and, and my eyes? Why did they glow gold!" Natsu listened to their conversation carefully trying to understand what just happened . "Lucy we need to talk in private." Lucy looked at natsu's curious face and sighed. "Alright, natsu please leave so we can talk in private." The dragon slayer sighed walking out of the room, but stayed close enough so he could still hear with his dagon hearing.

"Capricorn explain right now!" "Lucy at one time your mother and lilith were on good terms, so please understand your mother couldn't kill her sister." "So what! Aunt lilth tried to kill mother! She's crazy!" "Yes, that may be so but do realize thatshe was and is still family." "I don't care! Just tell me what Aunt lilith was talking about. What process?" "Yoou need not know that." "Capricorn! Please tell me!" Lucy puppy dog eyed him forcing him to give in.

"The heartfilia are a rare race of nimphs or as you people prefer to call them fairies. The heartfilia clan is both human and celestial spirit yet neither human nor spirit at the same time. The process is when you come out of the middle, which is where you are currently. All females born into the heartfilia clan or that has heartfilia blood in them will go throught the process in their life around the ages 18-21. Your sides will constantly try to win, your human side may block memories and make you forgetful, while your spirit side may try to consume you with the godly power. Though in a rare occasion, few are able to stay in the middle and not pick a side but be able to go back and forth between them."

"What'll happen if I go to the human side?" You'll lose almost all of your celestial strength and be about as strong as yukino when we first saw her." Lucy nodded her head. "What about if I go to the spirit side?" "You'll become a celestial spirit and a key will be made, you will gain powers you've never seen before, and left to be found by a celestial wizard to be of use. You will have to follow the same rules as us which means no relationships with humans of any kind." Lucy's eyes widened. She knew what, or rather who he was referring to.

"Do you know what side of mine is winning so far?" Her eyes held worry. Capricorn sighed. "Your spirit side."

Natsu's breath hitched, he didn't want to believe his ears. Lucy wasn't going to turn into a spirit and leave him. It wasn't possible! She would never leave him. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her leave him, not when he loved her so much.

**A/n: idk... did this make any sense? I will be explaining more in the next chapter so please be patient and review! favorite! and follow!**


	9. The process (2) and nightmares

Natsu's breath hitched, he didn't want to believe his ears. Lucy wasn't going to turn into a spirit and leave him. It wasn't possible! She would never leave him. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her leave him, not when he loved her so much. He didn't want to lose the only girl he had ever loved, the only person besides igneel that had made him feel complete. He pressed his ear harder against the wall when lucy and capricorn started to talk again.

"Why? How? How is my spirit side winning? I don't want to be a sprirt! I want to be a human and live! Please capricorn help me, help me stay the way I am. Don't make me leave my loved ones." "Lucy, there is nothing I can do to help you. Your body decides it by its self. I don't know how your spirit side is winning but it is and I can't change that no matter how much I want to and I'm sorry. I never wanted to let you or natsu down. I was suppose to be the one that took care of you two no matter what, your mother wished for that." Lucy felt tears sting at the back of her eyes. "Capricorn is there any way I can get my human side to win?" Capricorn sighed, why did layla entrust him the job of doing this he would never know.

"There is only one way." "How!" "This far in the process the only way to make that happen is by trying to become one of the rare few of the middle. You have to gain phyisical and mental strength for the human side and magic power for the spirit side, though since your spirit side is winning just do the physical and mental strengthening." Lucy groaned. She hated working out and training, but if her happieness, her loved ones, were at risk she would do it without a doubt.

"Capricorn?" "Yes?" "Who has ever been in the middle before?" Capricorn smiled. "The only person of the heartfilia clan that has been able to be in the middle was your mother, layla heartfilia." Lucy nodded her head with a fond smile. yes, that made sense that her mother would have been in the middle. She was always so strong and graceful, it really didn't suprise lucy the least.

"Do you think I can be one of the rare few to be in the middle?" The spirit nodded his head. "Oh, without a doubt. Your just like your mother. Strong willed and graceful." She smiled. "Thanks capricorn." A groan reached the duo's ears, they looked down on hte ground at a passed out lilith she was starting to stir in her sleep, tell tail signs of the end of her slumber enduced state.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask. If mother locked aunt lilith away in a cell in the celestial spirit world how did she escape?" Capricorn's brow furrowed. "I do not know that. I'll have to talk to the spirit king to find that out. It seems that she'll be waking soon, I'll take her back and lock her away again. If you need my assistance or have any questions don't hesitate to call on me." Lucy nodded. Capricorn gripped the fore arm of lilith tightly, a bright flash occured and the instance it dispersed lilith and capricorn were gone.

Lucy groaned flopping down onto the bed laying on her back, she stared blankly at the cieling. "Natsu you can come back in now!" The dragon slayer walked in slowly, his mind felt over loaded and lost. He made his way to the bed and laid down next to lucy, he laid his head on her flat stomach, and twined his legs with hers. "Natsu you were listening weren't you?" "Can we please not talk about that luce, let's just lay like this for awhile and enjoy the moment while we're together cause who knows how long that'll last." Lucy smiled gently stroking natsu's pink hair. "Fine, your right. Let's just enjoy this." She closed her eyes letting the comfort absorb her.

Natsu smiled, this is how he wanted to stay. He could have died right then and he would have been happy. Snuggled up to lucy with his hair being stroked by her, that was paradise to him.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled lightly. "Yeah luce?" "When we get married can Capricorn be one of your best men?" Natsu smiled, he wouldn't have it any other way truthfully. Capricorn had always been there for him even when he was little and he had first met lucy and layla. "Yeah luce, that'd be nice." He could practically feel the happiness radiate off of the blonde. Lucy sat up bringing natsu with her, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the tightest hug she had ever given him. "Thank you thank you thank you natsu!" He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Luce your so weird, but you know what?" "what?" "I think it suits you so well because I couldn't imagine you any other way." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and a smile that she couldn't stop spread across her face. "You know natsu, sometimes you say the most nicest things." She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. His face flared up turning redder than erza's hair. "Y-your to kind luce." He stuttered flustered.

Lucy smiled, her brown eyes shining with a new light. "You know natsu, they'll be expecting us back at the guild soon." Natsu puffed out his cheeks. "Yeah I know." "Then we should go collect our reward money from the mayor so we can go home after." He nodded. "Yeah ok." He got off the bed stretching his arms across his chest. "Come on luce let's go." He grabbed their bags and slung them over his shoulder. Lucy smiled as she got off the bed skipping towards the door to leave with natsu following her.

After receiving their reward from the mayor lucy had pulled natsu to the train station refusing to walk. "Come on luce! Please!" He begged. "No natsu, suck it up and deal with it." A playful smirk appeared on her face as a sort of challenge. Natsu's posture straightened and he gave a competitive glare at lucy. "Fine, I'll suck it up." He walked onto the train holding his head high, his cheeks turning greener with every step until he finally sank into a seat next to the window. Lucy giggled sitting next to him, she laid his head on her lap. "It's ok natsu, you can relax now." He mumbled his thanks as he drifted asleep.

Lucy sighed stroking the dragon slayers hair. The conversation she had with capricorn kept replaying in her mind, the pieces of her life that never made sense before made sense now, but she still felt like she was missing something. Natsu had said she lost some of her memory, and she remembered getting a few of the memories back, so if what capricorn said was true then was her body trying to stay human by blocking memories of natsu? Was natsu making her turn into a spirit faster? She rubbed her temples as she felt a headache start to pound in her head. She leaned her head back against the seat, letting the headache slowly dissolve as a sleep induced state took her over and she fell asleep into a nightmarish hell.

Lucy woke to the sound of someone gently shaking her shoulders and whispering her name in her ear, she cracked her eyes open and pink immediately filled her vision. "What is it natsu?" "We're back in magnolia." "Oh." The blonde stood up pushing past the pinkette, a dumb founded expression on his face. She walked a fast pace distancing herself from him, the memory of nightmares haunted the edges of her vision, playing tricks on her mind. Natsu ran catching up to lucy. She was already by the book store by the time he got caught up to her. "Luce," The blonde jumped startled. She stared wide-eyed at natsu in reality he looked the same as usual but in her vision he looked bloody and scarred, like a demon from hell that would drag her down with him. She shook her head repeatedly telling herself it wasn't real, that it was just the nightmares playing cruel tricks on her, she ran forward ignoring the calls of her name.

Lucy burst through the guild doors breathing heavily, she ignored all the greetings from guild members and rushed to the one person she needed at the moment, the only one she felt she could confie in at the moment. "Levy!" The blonde yelled as she jumped on the bluenette wrapping the petite girl in her arms. "Come with me." Lucy didn't give levy any time to reply, she dragged the bluenette out of the guild and to her apartment. "What's wrong lu-chan?" The bluenette didn't waste any time asking. "I can't tell you the whole thing but please! Levy I had the worst nightmare, I can't even look at natsu, they haunt the edges of my vision and I didn't know who to talk to to make it stop." Levy sighed, that wasn't enough information about what was going on but she'd let lucy slide this time. "Ok. lu-chan do you have a lacrima I could use to contact someone really fast?" Lucy nodded handing levy the communication lacrima. The small mage waited as the lacrima glowed, the face of freed soon appeared. The rune mage sighed.

"What is it levy?" "Can you come to lucy's apartment right now?" "Fine whatever." The rune mage hung up. Minutes passed by before freed showed up. "What is it you need me to do?" Levy pointed at lucy. "Please make a rune bracelet for lu-chan that will prevent her from having any kind of nightmares or memories of nightmares." Freed raised a delicate eyebrow at the two but shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed lucy's wrist and wasted no time writing the rune. When he finished he bowed lightly to the duo. "If my service is done here I'll be going back now. Laxus should be back tomorrow from his mission and everything needs to be perfect for his return." Freed left. Lucy looked at levy with a giant smile. "Thank you levy! I would have never of thought of that!" She hugged the petite girl.

At that moment natsu jumped in through lucy's window startling them. Lucy looked at him, a sigh of relief left her lips. She tackled natsu onto the ground and hugged him, an angelic laugh fell from her lips. "What a relief it works levy!" The blonde said happily. Natsu looked between the two confused. "What works?" "Oh nothing natsu don't worry about it." Natsu pouted. "Fine." Lucy let go of natsu and stood up. "Hey levy when you see freed tell him I said thank you." Levy nodded. "Ok lu-chan I'm gonna go home now." The bluenette waved as she left.

"Luce what was that about?" The dragon slayer asked, his tone completely serious. Lucy gulped turning to face him. "Why do you have to thank freed?" Lucy looked away. "I had horrible nightmares while I slept on the train, they wouldn't leave me alone and when I looked at you today you looked so mangled and distorted. That's why I ran away, I had to get rid of the nightmares haunting my vision. Freed made a rune bracelet to take care of the nightmares." She held up her wrist for him to see. Natsu sighed, he walked to lucy and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm glad your ok, I was worried something worse may have happened." Lucy looked up at natsu, his eyes were closed and his cheek was pressed against her head, he had a faint smile on his lips.

_'What did you think happened natsu?'_

**A/N: so um, how was this? I hope I did alright in this chapter. sorry for any mistakes. PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE & REVIEW!**


	10. Advice

"I'm glad your ok, I was worried something worse may have happened." Lucy looked up at natsu, his eyes were closed and his cheek was pressed against her head, he had a faint smile on his lips.

_'What did you think happened natsu?'_

It had been three days since freed put the rune bracelet on lucy's wrist. She had been able to sleep peacefully and see clearly. Lucy and natsu had since gone on several easy in town missions to earn some quick jewels. Lucy had been distancing herself from everyone except natsu, she would lock herself in her room trying to become as mentally strong as she could, she would do sudoku and study hard literature even levy couldn't understand. Natsu was worried about lucy. He had been thinking about what capricorn had said, if lucy didn't balance her magic strength and mental/emotional strength she would become a spirit, how could he help with that? He was the dense flame brain as gray liked to call him and he just had muscle mostly.

Natsu walked the streets of magnolia aimlessly, he needed advice but he couldn't go to capricorn cause he was with lucy at the moment helping her think of ways to train to balance out. "Damn it." Natsu muttered under his breath. He unconsciously started to run, his feet taking him somewhere that alluded his mind. He soon found himself at fairy hills standing outside of erza's appointed room. He panted lightly, cupping his hands at his mouth he yelled out her name. "Erza!" The sound of clinking metal was heard, erza opened her window looking down at the dragon slayer. "What is it natsu?" "I need your advice!" Erza's eyes widened lighting up with a sparkle. She jumped out the window landing in front of him. "Let's talk over strawberry cake." She gripped his arm tightly dragging him to a café. She got them a table and ordered strawberry cake for herself, natsu didn't want anything.

"I always knew you'd come to me for advice one day. So what is it that's troubling you?" He took a deep breath. "Lucy needs to train, but I don't know how to help her." Erza cut a piece of the strawberry cake with her fork taking a bite as she thought. "Well what kind of training does she need to do?" "She needs to become mentally and emotionally stronger." Erza nodded. "Mhm mhm. Okay the answer is simple." "It is! What is it?" Natsu asked slamming his hands on the table earning a glare from the owner. "Let levy and freed train her, levy and freed have outstanding literary knowledge and skills, and freed has amazing emotional strength. He has to handle all the issues the rajinshu have when laxus is away. And we all know he gets super sad when laxus isn't around but he toughs it out." Natsu nodded, his mouth was in a thin line. "That's true. Thanks erza! You were a big help!"

Natsu ran down the street as fast as he could heading to lucy's apartment, he didn't bother using the door, he jumped in through the window landing next to a meditating lucy. "Luce!" "SHHH!" Capricorn scolded natsu. He shrank back. "Sorry. What is she doing?" He quietly asked the spirit. "She's meditating. It'll help her mental and emotional strength increase at the same time. I can feel it, her human side is gradually catching up to her spirit side. If we keep this training up she'll be in the middle in no time." Natsu felt a giant smile break across his face. "That's great!" He yelled forgetting lucy was meditating. Capricorn smacked natsu up the side of his head, an annoyed tick mark appeared. "Be quiet boy." Natsu rubbed his sore head. "Sorry capricorn."

"How long has she been like that?" Capricorn thought for a moment. "Well I'd say about since you left so four hours." Natsu's jaw dropped. She had sat still, not doing anything! For four hours! "When is she going to stop?" "When she feels the need to stop." "Oh." Natsu looked down at the ground, he wanted to tell her what erza had told him but he didn't want to interupt her ecspecially if the training she was doing now would probably be way better than what he would suggest. "I guess I'll just go then. When she finishes can you tell her I'm at the guild and I wanna talk to her." Capricron nodded as he kept a keen eye on lucy. "Thanks." Natsu muttered as he jumped out of the window landing on the street below. He walked casually to the guild, he saw no need to rush.

Lucy was in meditation, she was in a dark place in her mind, shadows stalked the small light that shone there, voices kept whispering to her trying to get her to cave in. "He doesn't love you." She shook her head. "He only wants you for your looks." "Your lying!" Lucy yelled. "Why would we lie? What would we gain? Natsu doesn't love you, he's like all the others. He'll leave you once he gets bored." Lucy shook her head, tears brimmed her eyes, she clenched her fists at her side. "I won't listen to you!" She screamed. Lucy saw the world in her head spin and the real world appeared before her eyes. Capricorn stood looking down at her with a frown marring his features. "What?" "You mustn't let the voices get to you. They don't speak the truth. Now wipe your eyes lucy, there's no need to cry." Lucy felt her cheeks and found sure enough they were damp with her tears.

"How long was I meditating?" "For four hours, natsu just left. He said he'll be at the guild." Lucy nodded her thanks. "Ok thanks for telling me capricorn, you can go back now." The goat man left back to the spirit world. Lucy sighed rubbing her temples. "How can I do this?" She asked herself. "If I can't even beat the voices in my head, how will I ever be able to get to the middle? I wonder how long I have?" Lucy stood up stretching she walked to her bathroom to take a shower to clear her mind.

Natsu pushed open the guild doors, he was greeted with a flying table. He jumped out of the way. He made his way to bar and ordered a beer from kinana. He slowly sipped the bitter beverage, he didn'y exactly like the taste but at the moment it felt right. He sighed before gulping down the mug slamming the glass on the table. "Ahhh!" He breathed out. Cana looked over at him and smirked. "It's nice to see ya drink every once in a while." Cana raised her barrel of beer to him in a sort of salute. He smiled getting up from the bar he walked to master's room, he knocked on the door. "Come in child." The pinkette walked in. Master looked at him worried.

"What's wrong natsu my boy?" "Nothing gramps, I just never thought this is how my life would end up." Makarov chuckled lightly. "Natsu you are still young! You still have lots of gusto! You can change anything you set your mind to, just don't give up on it and see it through til the very end." Natsu felt something click in his mind. He smiled. "Thanks gramps." "Your welcome boy." Natsu left master's room, he ran to the guild doors. The guild doors burst open knocking him back a little, he stared at the figure that had entered the guild. "Luce?" "Natsu?" Natsu felt his signature grin cross his face. "Ya know luce, gramps said something to me." She looked at him dumb founded. "What did he say?" "You can change anything you set your mind to, just don't give up on it and see it through til the very end. And I plan on doing that. I'll stick by your side until the very end till we both die, I know you'll get to the middle because your lucy heartfilia, a fairy tail wizard!"

Realisation hit natsu, they were in the guild in front of everybody and he just said that. His face turned bright red. A sweet sounding giggle met his ears, he looked up to see a smiling lucy. His heart leapt at the sight. "Natsu your an idiot." She started an all out laugh covering her mouth with her hands. "What do you mean luce?" "Oh nothing." She rolled her eyes playfully. Natsu pouted. "Come on tell me luce!" He whined. Lucy puffed out her cheeks, she flicked his forehead. "Don't be so nosy natsu, it's not healthy." She walked away with a sway to her hips. He watched her go. "Oh yeah! Luce!" He called after her. She turned around, one of her delicate eyebrows rose in question. "What is it?" "Can I talk to you in private?" She nodded. "Yup of course." She walked back to him with a skip in her walk. He grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers and walked out of the guild leaving the members speechless.

Soon natsu and lucy reached the park, they sat down on a bench that faced a crystal clear lake. Natsu lookd into lucy's eyes searching to see the firey determination in her eyes that he could never rival. It was there, barely a flicker of hope, but enough to tell him not to give up. "Luce how is your training going?" Lucy looked down at their still entwined hands. "It's going ok I guess." "What do you mean ok?" Lucy sighed. "The training is a lot harder than what I thought it would be. You know, when I meditate I go to this place in my mind that's so dark, shadows creep around and lurk behind every turn. Then there's these voices, they constantly talk to me telling me false lies. I'm suppose to ignore the voices and not let them get to me, but I can't! Why do they have to say such things?" Lucy felt like a bomb ready to detonate, her emotions were there and they were slowly building up til one tear slid down her cheek, sobs started to rack her body and she couldn't stop the tears that followed. "I fear I won't be able to make it to the middle. I don't want to lose you natsu!" She threw herself at his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, you won't lose me." He whispered soothingly in her ear as he stroked her long blonde hair.

**A/n: Mkay, so I sorta know where I wanna go with this now so be expecting more frequent updates xD **


	11. Porluschka

**A/n: Yay! Chapter 11! I can't believe this has come this far! I hope this works considering how I did chapter 10 last time.**

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open, her room came into view as a well as a sleeping dragon slayer next to her. She blushed peeking under the blankets. They were both clothed in their normal attire, she sighed thankfully. She didn't remember much from yesterday, the only thing she remembered was training with capricorn then going to the guild, so how did she get in bed with uh, what was his name again? She knew who he was but she couldn't remember his name, it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember, she sighed deciding just to ask him. She poked his arm. "Excuse me, excuse me!" She whisper yelled. Natsu opened his eyes, he smiled as he realised lucy was waking him up.

"Good mornin luce." He frowned lightly when she didn't reply, her face looked confused and embarrassed. "I uh, I'm sorry but what's your name again?" Natsu's breath got caught in his throat, it felt like he had just been given the ultimate punch to the stomach by erza but a hundred times worse. "Don't play around luce you know my name." He tried to act like she was joking with him. Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry I really don't, But I do know your a mage with fairy tail! I've always wanted to join that guild! It's my dream guild! They have the strongest mages there!" She smiled. He looked at her hurt and confused. "But luce your in fairy tail." The girl looked at him in disbelief. "No I'm not." "Yes you are." He grabbed her hand showing her the...nothing. His eyes widened. "Y-your keys where are they?" He questioned, his voice shaky. Lucy raised a questioning eye brow at him.

"Their right there." She grabbed them showing him. He grabbed the keys from her frantically flipping to capricorn's key. He rubbed his thumb over it, the goat man immediately came out, he stared at lucy with a frown. Lucy stared at capricorn, she didn't remember getting his 's eyes started to glow gold, then suddenly it clicked, tenroujima, grimoure heart. All of it. She looked at natsu and capricorn and her memories came flooding back. Her pink insigna came back as she clasped her hands in her lap, her eyes stopped glowing, she looked regretful. "I'm sorry natsu, capricorn, I don't think I'll make it to the middle in time." A tear slid down her cheek, she hastily wiped it away trying to act as strong as she could.

Capricorn sighed. "Natsu, lucy, we need to go see Porluschka." Natsu looked between lucy and capricorn before nodding. "Alright." He got out of the bed and walked around to lucy picking her up bridal style. She blushed looking anywhere but at him. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to take you to Porluschka. Are you coming capricorn?" "Just call me out again when you get there." "Alright." Natsu smiled thankfully to the celestial spirit as he dissapeared as he walked out of the apartment.

It had been two hours since natsu left to see porluschka with lucy, they were just now walking up to her to her door. He set lucy down on the ground, she had fallen asleep on the way over there, he knocked on the door and picked the sleeping girl back up.

"What is it!?" A muffled yell was heard from porluschka as she slammed the door open. Her eyes widened as she looked at the sleeping girl in natsu's arms. "Quickly! Quickly! Get in!" She ushered him inside making him sit down on her couch. "Where is layla's spirit? What was his name, ugh capricorn." Natsu's mouth made an '0' shape as he grabbed lucy's keys and rubbed his thumb over capricorns key yet again. When the celestial spirit appeared he was bombarded with questions from the healer woman. "Why didn't you have her come to me sooner? Did you not understand a single thing layla said to you? Do you have to be so incapable of the simplest tasks?" Capricorn sighed. "It's nice to see you to porluschka." The goat man rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. She huffed.

"Well?" She placed her hands on her hips demanding answers from him. "Layla never said when to take her to you, just that when she gets bad to come here." Porluschka sighed as she speed walked to her storage room, their was the sound of shuffling boxes and things falling. Porluschka came back out carrying an old book and a knap sack of ingredients as well as a bowl and a spatula. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked as his eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing a puny mage like you would ever understand." She spat. "But if you must know this will help lucy get to either side or the middle depending on her." "How does it work?" Natsu asked. Capricorn patted his shoulder. "Natsu some things are better left unsaid." Porluschka waved her hands dismissing capricorns statement. "No the boy needs to know this so he doesn't screw anything up. It works this way; when lucy drinks the mixture the powers in her will surge to life even more and depending on her mental state and her physical state she will automatically choose the best suited side for her. You may NOT talk to her after she drinks it until the process is over and she has chosen a side."

Natsu frowned, so he wouldn't get a say in it, even in the end. He nodded his head. "Alright I understand." "I get it too." Capricorn said. Porluschka nodded. "Alright then start to wake her up, I'm going to start the mixture." She grabbed the ingredients and filled them into a bowl. She mixed them together then poured the drink into a bottle, she held it close to her heart as her hands glowed a light blue and the clear drink turned pink. She smiled coyly as she walked over to the dragon slayer.

Natsu shook lucy awake, she rubbed at her eyes sleepily. "W-what is it it natsu? I'm so tired please let me sleep." She tried to lay back down but he wouldn't let her. "No luce, please just stay awake you need to." The celestial mage huffed. "Fine." Porluschka walked up to the blonde and looked down at her, she stuck the bottle out handing it to her. Lucy grabbed it in her hands looking at it confused. "What is this suppose to do?" "Just drink it luce, and be prepared for an epic mind battle." Natsu said as reasuring as he could. She nodded and tipped the bottle back drinking every last drop in the bottle.

The bottle fell from lucy's hands rolling on the ground, she clutched her head in her hands as her eyebrows furrowed together and a blood curdling scream filled porluschka's house.

"Make it stop!" Lucy cried as a war waged on in her head.

**A/: Short chapter I know but I stayed up late on a school night to write this so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter be on a look out for the next update soon :)**


	12. The middle tests

"Make it stop!" Lucy screamed as a war waged on in her head. She felt like her body was splitting itself in half, when one side would try to take over the other the losing side would burn filling her body with an intense burning inferno, she assumed that was her magic side fighting over her.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut refusing to look at lucy, he knew he wasn't allowed to do anything, he couldn't. If he did it could jeopardize everything she'd worked so hard to accomplish, so no matter how much he wanted, longed, and ached to help her he couldn't do it. It was not his battle to fight. His fist clenched as she screamed again, porluschka hesitantly patted his shoulder. "Don't worry boy, she's just like her mother. She's strong." Porluschka shot him a rare genuine smile reserved for the most serious moments. He nodded, if porluschka was going to be supportive he could be to and support himself so he wouldn't cave in when lucy needed him the most.

Lucy's vision was completely black, she was pretty sure she was in her mind now not in reality, she couldn't believe her eyes. One half of her mind, the human side, was covered in lush grassy plains with tree's and common shrubs, small mountain flowers blooming in a variety of places and with an autumn breeze blowing; the other side, the spirit side, had one huge sakura tree that was blooming black flowers and was grounded in and surrounded by a vast pool of tainted red water. Lucy watched as two seperate versions of herself ran at eachother. The one from the human side wore her hair in a single ponytail, she had on a white satin dress and knee high stylish black combat boots that matched the black gloves she wore. The spirit side wore all black converse sneakers, black shorts and an open red flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath, her hair was down and spread across her shoulders. Lucy felt herself twitch involuntarily as the two versions clashed head on, a wall of dirt smashed against blood red water, she screamed as a wave of pain fluttered through her body.

Natsu's palms bled, a steady trail of blood dripped down his hand from where his nails dug into his skin. He hissed in aggravation. He looked at porluschka pleading to let him help even though he knew of the possible outcomes. The woman sighed shaking her head for the umpteenth time that day. "No." Natsu's body was burning a higher temperature than usual, fire ignited on his skin, a wild look flashed acrossed his face and he dashed to lucy's side grasping her shoulders tightly shaking her back and forth. "Lucy! Please fight! Be strong!" He yelled as his nerves got the better end of him and his emotions started to run rampant. His eyes stung as hot tears fell down his cheeks, he was sincere about his actions, his heart ached with more pain and worry than ever before. The thought of losing lusy flashed across his mind and his mental stability almost snapped until porluschka stepped up to him with a snarl on her face and gave him a cold hard punch in the face knocking him back. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you trying to ruin everything?" She yelled angrily. Natsu balled his fists up as he hunched over on his hands and knees, he punched the ground standing up and stormed outside as fire flickered around his body tempting to burn evreything in his path.

Porluschka sighed, her eyes slowly drifted own to lucy's fidgeting body on the ground, a pained expression laced the blondes features. The older woman knelt down gently brushing the hair out of the celestial mages face. She could hear lucy mumbling something. She leaned down farther listening. "N-nat...su..." The words left the blondes mouth and porluschka was up in an instant.

Natsu growled as he punched the tree with his fist on fire, the tree fell over with a loud crash. He growled getting ready to punch another tree when he heard a frantic yell of his name. "NATSU!" Porluschka yelled leaning out the door to her house. The fire dragon slayer hissed as he walked briskly back to the house, when he saw porluschka he growled. "What do you want?" "Lucy has been whispering your name since you left." Natsu's face flashed panic, his anger completely disappeared as he ran into the house right to lucy's side cradling her in his lap. "N-nat...su, please...help." Lucy whispered as her body went completely limp in his arms. "Porluschka help!" He yelled as his eyes widened and he started to cry agian. Porluschka came to his side. "She's not mo-" Lucy's body started to levitate into the air till she was standing straight, a foot off the ground, her eyes flashed open, they were glowing gold. Lucy's mouth gaped open.

"The middle has been breached prepare for change." A mechanical voice said. Lucy's eyes closed, her head fell forward and her body fell, natsu caught her in his arms. He looked at porluschka with wide eyes. "She did it!" The old woman nodded with a fond smile on her face, she couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much, maybe it was when layla went through this with jude.

Lucy looked around the world in her head, the two versions of herself had fought to them selves to the brink of collapsing until lucy stood in between them with her hands held out to either of them. "Why fight? Why can't you just be friends?" Her head tilted to the side as tears started to fall down her cheeks as she thought this would be the end for her, she thought she would die trying to stop the war between her sides until the world in her mind stilled, frozen. "W-what happened?" Lucy asked herself. A machine like voice filled her mind. "You have shown that you wish not to choose a side, you wish to stay in the middle. Is this true?" "Yes!" Lucy yelled wiping at her eyes. "Prepare to take the two tests that determine whether you can stay in the middle. Would you like to know what happens if you fail one of the tests?" Lucy nodded. "The side that has most control over you will take over, at this point, still, it is the spirit side." Lucy felt the breath leave her lungs. "Can we just start the tests already, what do I have to do?"

**A/N: So hi guys I'm sorry if this was confusing for you. I hope you all liked this chapter, there is only going to be 1-3 chapters left at the most 4. I'll try to find time to work on my stories. I listened to **

**let it be by the beatles ****and****come as you are by nirvana**

** as I wrote this C:**


	13. breached

"Can we just start the tests already, what do I have to do?" Lucy muttered under her breath willing herself to move on and try to pass the tests that awaited her. "The tests are similar to those you may have done before. A magic finder and a hand written test in an old language, you will have to decipher the language and rewrite the passage into english." Lucy sucked in a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. "Ok, let's do this!" A mechanical chuckle sounded through out lucy's mind. "You have a five minute break to reality before you will be sucked back in here. Enjoy your time while you can." Lucy's eyes widened as she started to return to reality, the world in her mind slowly drifted away being replaced by natsu's onyx eyes. She sat up knocking their foreheads together. "Ow.." She whined rubbing her forehead. Natsu ignored the throbbing pain in his forehead hugging lucy to his chest. "Luce..." His voice sounded low and husky, his hot breath gently blowing on her neck sending a shiver down her spine, a deep blush found its way onto her cheeks.

"Natsu." She whispered wrapping her arms around him. He nuzzled her cheek with his. "Luce did you do it?" Lucy frowned slightly. "No not yet." Natsu gave her a reasurring smile. "Don't worry luce, your so strong and beautiful. You can do anything you want to. I believe in you." He kissed teh tip of her nose making her blush all the way to her ears. He smiled, she smiled back. "Natsu I only have five minutes here. Where is porluschka?" He stood up bringing lucy with him. He led her to the storage romm where porluschka sat in a chair mixing ingredients into a bowl. "Hello porluschka-san." Lucy bowed feeling she needed to be more formal and thankful towards the woman. The older woman gave a grunt before returning back to bowl. "I just wanted to say thank you." Lucy dragged natsu out of teh storage room, her heart ached. She knew this could be the last time she ever saw natsu again. She had to make it count. He looked at her confused as she ran outside pulling him along, she stopped as she got to a tree, turning to natsu she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up slowly closing her eyes as her lips brushed against natsu's in a sweet love filled kiss. Natsu frowned, he wasn't stupid like many thought, he knew what was going on. Lucy was worried just like him.

He added more force to the kiss, his hands gripped her hips. Lucy felt a tear slip down her cheek before she gently stopped the kiss. "Luce I-" Lucy fell to her knee's her vision starting to go blurry. "My five minutes...must be up." She whispered feeling light headed as natsu left her vision, she couldn't see him but she could feel him and hear him faintly appeared in the world in her mind, the two versions of lucy stood before. The last few words natsu got in before he was cut off from connection made lucy want to cry. "Lucy Hear-!" Natsu stopped correcting himself. "Dragneel! I love you so much1 I know you can do this! Just imagine how our future will be! I'll wait for you forever and beyond." Lucy smiled feeling hope burn in her just like natsu's fiery determination. "Let's do this." Lucy pur on a brave face and glared at the two versions of herself. The spirit side smirked grsping lucy's arm and pulled her. "You'll be coming with me first, we'll be testing your magic strength."

Lucy was brought into a huge green room. "All you have to do is attack anywhere in this room, this room is like a giant magic tester." Lucy nodded and pulled out her keys, she called out gemini and had the spirit turn into her. They turned their backs to eachother and clasped their hands with smirks present on their faces as they began to chant.

_Survey the heavens, open the heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 stars of the heaven..._  
_SHINE!_  
_URANO METRIA!_

Lucy and the transformed gemini shouted as the room turned into a galaxy and shining bright stars shot out of the sky attcking the spot lucy wanted them to. They all struck the wall to her left, a giant cloud of smoke filled teh room, the blondes coughed. As the smoke cleared they could see that the wall had been broken. The spirit version of lucy walked over to and growled. "Ok you pass. Now you have to take the other test with her." Spirit lucy said pointing to the other version of lucy walked out of the room motioning for lucy to follow her. She did, she ran after the version of herself. She found the other version sitting on the ground in the corner of an all black room, her body barely visable. Lucy stepped forward with a determined look in her eyes.

"Let's do this and get it over with, I will be with natsu again." The doppleganger lucy looked up at her with a smirk on her face. "How bout I change the test a little, if you can handle what I throw at you, you will have made it to the middle. Will you be able to handle it?" Lucy thought about it, she didn't know what the other was going to try, but she knew she would endure it all so she could get back to natsu, and to the middle. "Alright." Lucy stood ready for anything, she watched as the doppleganger stood up and walked leisurly to her.

"You know natsu doesn't love you. He only lies so he can get a kick out of your emotions." Lucy smiled, she knew better than these tricks, she went through them before and had mentally blocked herself from believing them before she came to the mental world. The doppleganger let a small growl emit fom herself as she got no response from lucy. "He's only with you because he feels sorry for someone as weak as you. He doesn't see you as a mage or a woman, he see's you as a helpless cry baby that depends on everyone else to survive." The human side version of lucy laughed maniacly thinking that for sure would get a response, seeing that the blondes weakness was always a harsh topic for her. Lucy still refused to listen. She kept repeating to herself the words natsu had said to her before she started the tests.

"Lucy Dragneel! I love you so much1 I know you can do this! Just imagine how our future will be! I'll wait for you forever and beyond." The words wandered through lucy's mind. She knew that if natsu hadn't said that before she started these obscene tests she would have already of failed, but thanks to him she hadn't, she trully did love that flamebrain baka.

The version of lucy growled, she had been trying to get lucy to have a mental break down, but nothing she said was working. Usually she could get lucy to break in a matter of a minute but it had already been fifteen and the woman had completely ignored the doppleganger as if in her own world, ironic since she kinda was. The doppleganger hissed as she threw her arms up in defeat. "Whatever, you can stay in your precious middle, but know this. Never! EVER! Let either sides of you have more control than the other. I wish you the best of life." The world in lucy's mind lit up blinding her as everything turned white, suddenly she was staring at the ceiling in porluschka's house. She groaned sitting up.

"Nat...su." She whined his name as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He was by her side in an instant, porluschka stood next to the duo. "Shhh, it's ok luce. What happened? Did you do it?" Lucy sniffled nodding her head. Natsu smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad. I was so worried about you, I brought you in here right after you passed out. I didn't want you outside." Lucy smiled wiping at her eyes. She was so happy she didn't know how to express how she felt. She just smiled looking up at the ceiling she let out a loud scream. "I DID IT!" Her voice cracked slightly as it went high up into the octaves. Natsu laughed joyfully even though his ears stung from the loud scream.

Porluschka looked at lucy. The blonde gulped as she looked into the eyes of the older woman. "You did good brat, You do take after your mother." Lucy felt anohter huge smile spread across her face. "Thank you proluschka-san!" Lucy yelled. Lucy felt natsu rubbing his cheek against hers. "What is it natsu?" "You know, now we can start to get our lives together...and ya know...get married." Lucy smiled her eyes sparkling as she stared incrediously at the dragon slayer. "I love you so much natsu!" Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest breathing in his unique smell that comforted her so much. "I love you to luce, lets go home." Lucy nodded. Natsu picked up the blonde carrying her bridal style, they said good bye to porluschka and left to lucy's apartment, their wedding plans floating through their minds.

**A/N: ok so the next chapter will be the last one, it will be the wedding epilogue C: Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. sorry for any grammar mistakes**


	14. marriage THE FINAL CHAPTER!

The sun shone brightly almost as if it were smiling at the two mages that were to be married on the day the sakura tree's blossomed. The bride and groom stood hand and hand in front of the priest, tears brimmed lucy's eyes as she stared into natsu's eyes. The priest smiled fondly at the two as he took their hands and joined them in the middle.

"We have prepared our own vows." Natsu innformed him, the priest nodded taking a step back. Natsu stared into lucy's eyes, his heart fluttered in his chest. The day he had been waiting for since he was young had finally come and now that it was happening he couldn't believe it. "Luce, you mean the world to me. For so long I thought you had forgotten of us. I had such a small will to continue on but the thought of you remembering made me get up and face the world. I love you so much, that if you ceased to exist in this world I would search for the world that would allow me to see you again. Your the sunshine in my life. Your smile gives me hope for tomorrow, your laugh fills me with the sense of pure happieness and just being in your presence makes me feel like i'm on cloud 9. I love you Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy was quietly sobbing, silent tears ran down her cheeks. The rest of fairy tail sat in the seats watching, their feels were murdered by natsu's vows, they felt a lump form in their throats as they too started to cry. Lucy took a deep breath readying herself.

"Natsu," He looked at her expectantly. "In a sense I always knew, I always remembered, I always felt that we would end up together. You always held such a special spot in my heart, I could never imagine life without you. You mean as much to me as strawberry cake means to erza, your my life saver and I love you so very much. I'm glad to be the one you chose to spend your life with. You brought me to fairy tail, You saved my life countless times, You gave me courage when no one else could, You stuck by my side through thick and thin when no one else would, You were there for me when my dad died and I could never ask for a better partner. I love you Natsu Dragneel."

By now all of fairy tail was blowing their noses and sniveling like little kids. The priest stepped forward. "Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife?" "I do." "Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel to be your husband?" "I do." "You may kiss the bride." Natsu smirked grabbing lucy by the waist and crashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Fairy tail whistled and cat-called, they were beyond happy for their guild mates. When natsu pulled back from lucy she was flushed and blushing a light pink. "I love you natsu. "I love you to lucy." They kissed again this time soft and sweet, the kiss held all of their love for each other. "I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you." "And I you."

**A/N:** **THE END! ****lol I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I know its a crappy and short chapter to end it on but I just couldn't think of anything to wrote that wouldn't seem cliche but oh well. Thanks for reading minna C:**


End file.
